Sinapsis neuronales
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck -Tu nombre es Aranea, te sientes terriblemente estúpida por lo que acabas de hacer, pero sabes que no es cien por cien culpa tuya. De hecho sabes que la maquinaria humana tiene esos defectos y por eso lo has hecho.- YURI sumamente cursi y me da ganas de potar arcoíris.


**NA: Estoy experimentado… Así que advierto de antemano posible OOC. No me mola nada, pero bueno, estoy improvisando. Todo esto surge de una charla con un amigo y su ex es psicóloga y bueno, nos contó esto ante nuestra (la de mi amigo y yo) repugnancia brutal por los "te quiero" durante o post coitales. Es un poco, muy cursi. Me doy asco.**

Lo has dicho y no entiendes por qué lo has hecho, tú odias los "te quiero" en mitad del sexo pero tu cerebro lo ha soltado sin más. Sabes que todo se basa en el proceso de sinapsis que se entorpece durante el camino ascendente al orgasmo, pero que las palabras salieran de tu boca ha sido decisión tuya.

Tu nombre es Aranea, eres estudiante de psicología en la universidad y estás en la cama con tu nueva novia, Meenah. Estás algo incomoda, por que acabas de caer en la cuenta de que lo has dicho, no te molesta que ella no haya dicho nada al respecto, es más eso te ayuda a no sentirte azorada contigo misma ya que ella te dijo que odiaba los "te quiero" durante el sexo hasta el punto de llegar a vomitar. Pero te molesta haber perdido el control de esa manera. Lleváis juntas apenas un mes, os conocéis desde hace siglos pero hace solo un mes que os acostáis y te sientes absurda por haberlo dicho. Muy absurda.

Notas su piel desnuda en contacto con la tuya, te gusta porque es suave y más pálida que la tuya. Mantienes tu cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, eso te permite poder olerla a ella. Te gusta condenadamente su olor, es casi como una adición sin sentido. Si alguien te hubiera dicho cuando intercambiasteis palabras por primera vez que acabarías juntas, te hubieras reído a mandíbula batiente, sobre todo porque no es para nada tu tipo. Pero ahí estas, rodeándola con los brazos, notando su respiración subir y bajar de forma sosegada.

Intentas parar tu torbellino de pensamientos y dormirte cómo crees que está haciendo ella, pero es imposible. Tu cabeza difícilmente se calla, igual que tu boca cuando alguien está dispuesto a escucharte. En realidad es una zorra, si te hubiera dicho algo, lo que fuera, podrías haberla insultado y seguro que te hubieras dormido. Te das cuenta de que piensas un sinfín de cosas contradictorias cuando notas su mano acariciarte el pelo y levantas la mirada. No llevas las gafas así que aún que distingues sus facciones, no acabas de ver del todo bien.

—Sabes que aún que no haya dicho nada te he oído ¿verdad?— dice poniendo lo que a ti te parece la sonrisa más malévola de la historia. Se está riendo de ti, y te molesta infinitamente.

Estiras tu brazo hasta la mesilla de noche, pasando por encima de ella, tomas tus gafas y te las pones. La miras con suficiencia, en realidad te estás fijando en que te encanta su cara. Ella tampoco lleva puestas sus gafas. Te incorporas y te quedas pensativa, escogiendo las palabras que vas a usar.

—Te he explicado mil veces como funcionan esas cosas, ni siquiera es voluntario en el noventainueve por ciento de las veces que ocurre— Empiezas a dar uno de tus discursos sobre cómo funciona el cerebro y como le afectan las relaciones sexuales. Sabes que probablemente no te esté escuchando, sobre todo porque pone esa cara de sorna con la que siempre te mira cuando te enzarzas a contarle algo que no le interesa.

—La cuestión es, que lo has dicho—te interrumpe a la par que se incorpora también. Te fijas en su cintura y en sus pequeños pechos, te parece que tiene un cuerpo tan bonito.

Si te pones a pensarlo, es raro que te guste tanto porque tu tipo es más bien lo contrario, exuberante y exagerada en todas las formas. Pero Meenah no, es algo así como un palillo, su cuerpo es recto y poco curvilíneo para ser una mujer, y lo asombroso es que te encanta.

— ¿Y qué? Duérmete e ignórame — dices apretando los labios. Te gustaría terminar tu discurso, pero sabes que no te va a escuchar así que te callas algo enfadada, es una imbécil.

Meenah se acerca a ti con su cara de diversión, a veces te preguntas si solo le gusta putearte y en realidad ni tan siquiera le mola que tengáis una relación. Se queda a escasa distancia y arrastra tu cuerpo sobre el suyo, casi puedes notar su respiración sobre tu nariz.

—Vamos, soy yo la que debería estar enfadada— desliza un dedo por tu columna vertebral, como si contase cada vertebra de tu espalda. Te estremeces, te gusta que haga eso demasiado—, después de todo me has jodido el sexo.

—Ya te habías corrido antes— contestas casi sin pensar. Te pone nerviosa cuando te mira como lo está haciendo, es como la primera vez que os enrollasteis. Tú ibas borrachísima y ella más, ni siquiera calculasteis que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar pero te miró de ese modo y caíste rendida. Casi como si te hubiera hechizado, es más sospechas que lo ha hecho porque tú no eres de las que dicen "te quiero" cuando van a correrse—. Te odio.

Tras decir eso giras la mirada, no es propio de ti ser tan estúpida pero cuando estás con ella no puedes evitarlo. Te molesta mucho, quizá es la única persona que te hace sentir tan jodidamente frágil y tú no eres para nada frágil.

—Vale — contesta indiferente. Ves de refilón como se acerca a besarte y finalmente notas sus mullidos labios sobre los tuyos. Empieza despacio y acaricia con la lengua la entrada de tu boca esperando a que le des paso.

Te giras y le devuelves el beso a la par que la rodeas con los brazos, enseguida todo se vuelve frenético. Notas el frio húmedo en tu cara por las zonas donde acaba de pasar su boca y sientes la estúpida necesidad de apretarla contra tu cuerpo. Es terrible como el anhelo de ella te envuelve y de nuevo crees que vas a perder el control si no es tuya, si no es para ti sola. Vuestras bocas se separan por un instante y la miras a los ojos, esos ojos fucsias tan raros.

—Aranea — escuchas de su voz tu nombre, sonríe burlona otra vez—, mis sinapsis tampoco funcionan demasiado bien últimamente, te quiero, zorra.

Te ruborizas solo de oírlo, ni siquiera lo piensas. Es como si estuvieras bocabajo y toda la sangre de tu cuerpo corriera a tu cabeza. ¿Lo hace para torturarte?

— Eres tan idiota — contestas dejando escapar una sonrisa. Te muerdes el labio y piensas en lo rápido que va todo. Vuelves a besar sus labios y tratas de no pensar en nada, quizá mañana sus sinapsis vuelvan a funcionar bien, quizá mañana las tuyas lo hagan.


End file.
